Talk:Andoria
Andorians I think information about the Andorians as a race should go into Andorians. This article should be about the 'planet' Andoria as a whole, i.e. climate, possible location, government, politics, wars/issues. -- Harry 13:37, 10 Dec 2003 (PST) :Agreed. Though the Aritcles of Federation claims: :"The Federation Council shall consist of eleven (11) members of the United Federation of Planets. The United Nations of the Planet Earth, the Planetary Confederation of 40 Eridani, the United Planets of 61 Cygni, the Star Empire of Epsilon Indii, and the Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets shall be permanent members of the Federation Council." :Eridani is Vulcan, Cygni is Tellar, that would leave Epsilon Indii for Andoria. I've added that info under Location. The recent Star Charts book places Andor around Procyon. -- Harry 08:19, 11 Dec 2003 (PST) Andor Class In Star Trek Star Charts it states that andor, or andoria, or wahtever, is class M. In episodes and books, Class M has made a bit of a stretch, including planets like Nimbus III, I thought of adding Andor/Andoria/what have you's class to the article, but should it be Class D, or P, or C? (I mean the andorian home-object, not the gas planet)--Sciofficer 21:43, 15 April 2006 (UTC) ::It hasn't been called any class in canon, so I see no reason to make up a classification. If you want to put in something from a valid resource, put it in background info or italics, but don't assume anything. Jaz talk 21:45, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Two names? Do we 'know' that Andoria and Andor are the same place? Tyrant 15:07, 24 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant :Perhaps Andor is the gas giant the moon of Andoria orbits? Jaf 12:58, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf ::Andor is the name of the sun Andoria orbits. Though the sun obviously has another name to fit in the star charts. :Is the new info in the background section enough for us to make two pages out of this? Or perhaps we should move info on the gas giant to the unnamed planets page? Any thoughts? Jaf 12:11, 8 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf This is still bothering me. Are we assuming these two planets are one because they sound similar? Jaf 06:23, 26 November 2006 (UTC)Jaf :As stated in the background section of the article, "According to writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, in a special features segment in ENT Season 4 DVD, the establishment of the Andorian homeworld as a moon orbiting a gas giant was devised to help explain the contradiction of why it was sometimes called Andor and sometimes it was called Andoria. They explained that it could be both and that they had hoped to establish the gas giant as Andor and the moon as Andoria." Is this what you are referring to? Please let me know if I am misunderstanding the question, which is a high possibility given the early hour. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:44, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Well, if that is saying that the moon and the planet have one of the names each, perhaps we should split this up? And if that is not canon, we should still split this up, unless it is stated in canon that andor and andoria are the same world. Jaf 12:52, 26 November 2006 (UTC)Jaf :For the record, the moon which Archer and Shran visited in was specifically referred to as "Andoria" in the episode, meaning "Andor" is, indeed, the gas giant. I'm okay with a split – the only problem is there doesn't seem to be much info on Andor and a whole lot on Andoria. But that's never stopped us before :P --From Andoria with Love 13:01, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::A separate article shouldn't call the gas giant "Andor" unless someone somewhere in one of the episodes did. What exactly are the references to Andor - the answer to that question would really be helpful in deciding this matter. And for what it's worth, someone might want to clean up the mess that is the list of links to this page. Obviously, we shouldn't separate until all links got to the correct one of the two terms... -- Cid Highwind 13:08, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Agreed. The gas giant will go to the unknown planets page with a background note linking to Andor. Andoria will remain here. Jaf 14:09, 26 November 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::Then there isn't anything to move to Andor. So your suggestion is to create a new article/paragraph about the unknown gas giant, and keep this page (including the redirect from Andor) as is? -- Cid Highwind 14:40, 26 November 2006 (UTC) No, there are references to Andor. We just don't know if it is Andoria or the gas giant or something else all together. Andor should compile the references to Andor. Andoria should compile the references to Andoria and be known as the frozen moon. The gas giant is an unknown planet which may or may not be Andor and so should be kept at the Unknown planets page. There are as many as three things here now. Andor, Andoria and the gas giant. Jaf 15:39, 26 November 2006 (UTC)Jaf ::In that case, as I said above, clean up the references to Andor/Andoria first, so that we know which of the two is referenced where, and in what context. For example, if one episode states that "Andoria" is the Andorian homeworld, and another episode states that "Andor" is the Andorian homeworld, then we'll definitely not split up this article, as apparently both terms mean the same. -- Cid Highwind 16:18, 26 November 2006 (UTC) That sounds good. I hope it turns out that they are the same. I'm just worried about us misinforming people. Jaf 16:35, 26 November 2006 (UTC)Jaf :::A valid concern. We certainly need to make certain, too, that no one confuses Istanbul for Constantinople. -- Sci 17:33 26 NOV 2006 UTC ::::I updated the page to have every reference for Andor say Andor and Andoria say Andoria. -Alan del Beccio 18:55, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :::::i split it up. even old new york was once new amsterdam, why they changed it i can't say, people just liked it better that way. :::: It would be much appreciated that you would register before making such drastic changes to Memory Alpha. Also please sign your comments with the four tildes...--Alan del Beccio 20:04, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yep... that, plus the still not clarified situation with the references, plus the fact some of the links going to Andor now are from ENT material (and I believe it was always called Andoria, there). -- Cid Highwind 20:18, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Andoria's habitability Given that Andoria does not have liquid water on its surface, how could have life as we know it evolved there ? Is there an extensive system of underground rivers, lakes, or even oceans beneath the ice cap ? Do all indigenous Andorian species live underground ? :Andoria could be going through a cold period (look up the "Snowball Earth" theory) or could be covered in ice all the time like Jupiter's moon Europa. However, we have not seen enough of it to prove anything either way, so this is all speculation. By the way, please sign your name and register if you have not done so already.--Indefatigable 15:57, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Andoria Moon? Andoria was a moon? Not a planet? What episode of Trek established this?– ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 03:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : clearly shows Andoria in very close proximity to a gas giant.--31dot 03:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :The file File:Andoria.jpg also shows this.--31dot 03:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Ah. OK. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 03:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Tense I noticed throughout the article that Andoria is referred to in the past tense. As far as I can tell, this designation seems to come entirely from the unproduced animated series. As I understand the canon policy, this type of material should be outlined in a background or apocrypha section, which means it should not be affecting tense elsewhere. Am I missing something, or should this be corrected? --Geiger 19:51, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, much of the information in this article comes from Star Trek: Enterprise, if that's what you mean. --Defiant 19:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The reason for the use of past tense can be found here, this means that you should be using the past tense in almost all instances. -- OvBacon(Talk) 20:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC)